Downpour
by Fanficer21
Summary: Parental Roy/Ed! A seemingly normal inspection becomes their worst nightmare! Come and find out just how far Roy will go to protect his boys, and vice versa. Started out as a horror fic, but I'm not very good at horror stuff. So I changed it to hurt/comfort. Rated T, but possibly M in some chapters. I hope y'all like the change. Forgot the disclaimer: I don't own it.
1. Inspection

**Downpour**

**By. Fanficer21**

**Chapter 1**

o0o

Roy and Ed's interaction is based more on Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. So there really isn't any short jokes/rants.

While writing this, I imagined this as a movie or something. Trying to make it more intense.

Anyway, enjoy the show.

o0o

The man lay in the hospital bed beneath the plain white sheets. The only sound in the room was the beeping from the heart monitor and the Colonel's labored breaths. The pain continued to affect him despite the heavy medication he was put on, even in his sleep. His right cheek was covered with small cuts. His chest was wrapped beneath the light colored hospital clothes. IV's were placed into his left wrist, one for morphine to take away the pain, the other to keep the man hydrated. His right forearm bandaged from the elbow to the wrist, blood beginning to seep through the fresh fabric.

Edward stood at the base of Colonel Mustang's bed, biting his lip to prevent himself from showing any emotion. Not that anyone could see it, but he still refused to admit that he actually cared for the man, like a father. Seeing said man so motionless caused the memories of the previous events to flash before his eyes, tears beginning to form.

**Three Days Earlier  
**

"Ahhhh! Come Colonel bast-"

"Fullmetal! Don't use that language in my car." Colonel Roy Mustang growled for about the twentieth time that day, because of a certain young  
Alchemist's whining. "You are coming with me on this inspection whether you like it or not." He stated cooly after taking a deep breath to calm his agitation.

"But what about Al! He's not part of the military! He doen't have to do what you tell him!" Ed grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because I asked to come along Brother!" Was Alphonse's soft reply. That seemed to lighten the elder brother's mood slightly. "So where are we going anyway?" The Fullmetal Alchemist asked, looking out the window as the scenery passed by.

"There's been reports of something wandering around these parts and damaging propery. It could just be another renegade alchemist. And you seem to have a strange talent for capturing the bad guys." Roy smirked when he saw the young alchemist stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

"That's why you brought me?" Edward barked. "Relax Fullmetal! It's nothing two strong state alchemists can't handle. And beside Alphonse  
is quite the talented young man as well." Edward couldn't help but pause at the man's comment of Alphonse as a "young man". Most others treated him like he wasn't even human, save the Colonel's team, and a few friends.

"Thank you Colonel! That means a lot!" Alphonse responded, a sense of pride in his voice. "You're welcome kid. Now be on your guard you two." Mustang ordered as he stopped the car. He slipped on his gloves, ready to take action if necessary, before opening the door. The man's sudden change in attitude caused Edward and Alphonse to share a glance before nodding to each other, each preparing themselves for anything that might happen.

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. No birds or crickets chirping. The wind seemed to have died down in anticipation. Dark clouds on the horizon looked foreboding as low rumbles of thunder could be heard.

Roy didn't like it one bit.

Onyx eyes scanned the area around him for any movement, but everything was calm. The tall grass before him didn't so much as move. Yet,  
something in the back of his mind was telling him to get back in the car. He couldn't help but feel freaked out, like the hair on the back of neck  
stood on end. Like something was watching him. Without turning his eyes away from the grass, Mustang gestured for Edward and Alphonse to get back in the car. Ed, about to complain, was stopped by his brother's hand on his flesh shoulder.

Both boys got back in the car, but continued to watch the man as he stared at the grass, as if he knew something was there. Slowly backing up towards the car, Mustang quickly opened the door. Turning the car on, he quickly drove away.

"What just happened?" Edward asked, confused by the man's actions. "Was someone in the grass?" He got his anwser when the Colonel's eyes narrowed slightly, his frown deepining and hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"More like something! But with the storm coming, I wouldn't be much good. And I think it knew it too!"

Edward knew a storm was coming as well, besides the dark clouds in the distance getting closer at a rapid pace. His ports were aching, but over time he'd learned to ignore it. This storm, though didn't feel like most others. By the way his ports were throbbing constantly, he could tell this was going to be a bad one.

"Wait! Why didn't you just take it out back there? There wasn't any rain!" Edward asked while looking back into the distance.

"First, the building moisture in the air would make my flame alchemy less effective. And second, look ahead." Roy pointed to the windshield where a single drop of rain landed. Seconds later, more raindrops began to fall.

Before they knew it, they were in the middle of a downpour beneath the darkest clouds any of them had ever seen. Everything was dark, except  
when everything became visible with the lightening strikes.

It was getting harder for Roy to see what was in front of him as the rain seemed to fall even harder now, despite the fast paced windshield wipers. But at the next flash of lightening, they saw something in the middle of the road. It stood on all fours with a large head, an even larger hump on its back, and a long tail. It was looking right at them.

"What the hell is that thing!" Edward screeched, eyes wide as he stared at the beast in the road, his body stiffening. "Must be some kind of chimera." Roy muttered, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to come up with a plan. Suddenly the chimera lumbered towards them, seeming to wobble while it ran. "uhh...Roy!" Edward squeaked, unable to take his eyes off the creature.

"Hold onto something boys!" Roy barked as he stepped on the gas, jerking the steering wheel to the left to avoid the beast. Edward quickly grabbed hold of the OS* handle above his head. Alphonse braced himself in the backseat, arms holding himself steady against both doors. Once around it, the boys cheered until something hit the passenger window leaving a large dent and veins in the glass, causing Edward to scream. Another hit and the glass would shatter.

"Edward! Get in the back with your brother!" Roy screamed as he saw the monster level with the passenger door again as it ran alongside the car. "But-" the boy tried to protest. "NOW!" Roy screamed as he saw the beast's glowing eyes looking in the window.

Edward practically jumped into the back seat just as a large clawed arm broke through the glass, sending shards everywhere. Roy hissed as little pieces of the window embedded themselves into his right arm and leg, his side, and his right cheek. Edward was better off as his brother protected him with his metal body.

Said boy hugged Alphonse's arm tightly, while looking at the Colonel. Blood was running down his cheek, his gritted teeth shown his fear and anger towards the beast. Suddenly, the boys slid to the opposite end of the backseat as the car began to spin out of control as the creature tried to grab hold of Roy.

Roy narrowed his eyes even more as a dangerous idea came to him. "Edward, I want you to get inside of Alphonse! Alphonse, when your brother is secured, I want you to jump out of the car!"

Both boy's eyes widened as they understood what the Colonel meant. "NO! You can't! You'll burn yourself alive!" Edward screeched, fighting against his brother's grip trying to pull him into his armored body. Tears began to form in the corner's of the blonde's eyes at the thought of losing the one man who had been a constant in his life, the man he looked up to as a father, but would never admit to it.

"That's an order Fullmetal! Alphonse! NOW!" Roy barked again. With one final strong tug, Edward was inside the suit of armor before the younger Elric slammed the metal door shut and holding it closed with an arm. Roy could hear the young alchemsit screaming and pounding againt the metal of his brother.

"Colonel!" Alphonse shouted over the monster's roars, making brief eye contact with the man while opening the back door. "Get out alive!" With that, Alphonse jumped out the car and rolled on the road until he came to a stop. Edward burst out of his brother just in time to see the car and monster skid into the ditch and a ball of flame.

o0o

What do you think? No flames please!

Maybe I've watched to many Sci-Fi movies, haha.

So to put me in the mood of writing this, I was listening to hours of rain and thunderstorms on Youtube.

I have more chapters written, but I wanted so we what you thought of this first chapter before I posted more.


	2. Author's note: reworking story

I will be changing the story a bit, and re-upload chapters 2 and 3 when I am finished. I hope they will be better when I'm done. I will update again soon.


	3. Stupid Colonel

**Downpour**

**By. Fanficer21**

**Chatper 2- Stupid Colonel**

o0o

Rated T: Blood and scary images.

o0o

**Here is the edited version of chapter 2. I like it better than the other one. Some of you were kind enough to point out things that didn't make sense, and I appreciate that.**

Most of the parental Roy/Ed fics that I read consist of Edward being hurt, and Roy taking care of and watching over him. So I decided to try

something different. Instead, it is Roy that is hurt. Leaving Ed and Al to watch over their daddy!

Enjoy!

o0o

Previously: 

Edward burst out of his brother just in time to see the car and monster skid into the ditch and a ball of flame.

o0o

The moment Alphonse jumped out of the car, Roy Mustang stepped on the break and drifted the car towards the ditch. His left hand jumped to the door handle, while he raised his right hand. He yanked the handle up, opening the door and feeling the strong wind whip through his hair.

Roy snapped his fingers, expecting the beast to explode in flame. But nothing happened. He snapped again, cursing to himself.

Suddenly, the large clawed hand grabbed hold of his right arm, claws digging into his soft flesh, causing Roy to cry out in pain. He was filled with fear as he was forcefully yanked towards the monster, feeling it's hot breath on his face as it tried to bite him.

Thinking quickly Roy pulled his gun from its holster and fired a shot into the beast's head just as the car crashed into the ditch, causing the creature to growl in pain. Pushing his feet off the passenger's door and launching himself out of the now stopped car, Roy yelped as the sharp claws sliced through his flesh as the monster's grip slid off him before he landed in the wet grass, screaming in agony as his flesh burned. Fighting through the pain, he shot at the engine of the still running car until it burst into flames, engulfing the monster with it.

Standing up, Roy noticed that the monster was immobile as the flames danced off its body. He put his gun back in its holster, then bit the glove off his right hand as his arm was cradled against his chest. He then shoved his glove in his pocket with his left hand.

Looking up towards the road, the ditch wasn't too big, but it looked really slick from the rain. Roy took one more look at his car and the monster before clawing his way up the muddy hill. He struggled to get a good grip on the soggy ground, but it was extremely difficult in the slick mud and with the use of only one hand. His other arm was still cradled against his chest as his body continued to slide down the slope with each step.

Roy was halfway up the ditch when, without warning, he heard a loud groan coming from the wreckage. 'It's still alive?!' He thought fearfully, desperately  
trying to scale the top before the monster freed itself from of the burning car.

As soon as he reached the road, he couldn't help but collapse. With his eyes closed, his chest was heaving in the heavy rain as he tried to catch his breath. When he touched his right forearm, the contact sent a wave of shock through his entire arm, causing him to whimper as the rain pelted him.

The silence, save the falling rain and burning car, was abruptly broken by the sound of splashing water on the asphalt. Looking forward, he saw the boys running towards him. Roy pushed himself up to a sitting position before he was suddenly bulldozed over by the young alchemist, forcing him to fall onto his back.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Edward shrieked, looking into the Colonel's wide eyes as the boy was on his knees, straddling his superior's waist. Edward's hands on either side of Roy's head. Because the boy's head was blocking the rain from his face, Roy felt something other than rain fall onto his cheeks.

The man was speechless, unable to think of a response. He had never the seen the Fullmetal Alchemist like this, well not since he first saw him in Resembol.

The boy's attention was suddenly brought to the Colonel's bleeding arm. He gasped at the sight of the mangled flesh. Alphonse's reaction wasn't much different. He too gasped, falling to his knees beside the Colonel's chest.

Before Roy could say anything, a hand made contact with his left cheek as Edward slapped his face just as thunder boomed above them. Tears still in the boy's eyes. Roy sighed with defeat as he closed his eyes. He was just glad the boy used his flesh hand, and not the automail.

The silence, again, was immediately broken by a roar followed the sound of metal creaking. All eyes were wide, at the realization that the monster was coming for them, again.

Edward squeaked as Alphonse quickly grabbed him by the waist, lifting him into a left arm hold, his arms and legs dangling. The strong wind tugged at his clothes and hair. He then did the same for Roy who still lay on the ground. The metal boy quickly, but gently slid his right arm beneath the Colonel before lifting the man by the waist as well, careful not to disturb the man's arm. The young Elric then took off running as fast and as far from the beast as he could.

o0o

What felt like an hour later, but was actually about ten minutes until Alphonse heard the sound of gigantic pounding feet against the asphalt behind him. He immediately ran to the edge of the road and jumped over the ditch, running towards the trees. The trees would offer some protection from the rain, and prevent Alphonse from being an attraction for lightening out in the open. The last thing the younger boy wanted to was to cause harm to his precious cargo.

"AL! TAKE ME TO THAT TREE!" Edward shouted over the heavy rain and thunder, the wind picking up speed. "IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! WE HAVE TO KEEP MOV-!" Roy shouted flopping around in Alphonse's hold, only to be cut off his subordinate.

"SHUT UP COLONEL! NO ONE ASKED YOU! AL! THE TREE!" Doing as he was told, the boy let Edward clap his hands and touch the tree. Nothing happened. The boy immediately tried again, but ended with the same result. "NO! NO! NO! WHY WON'T IT WORK!"

"WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING! ALPHONSE, GET US OUT OF HERE! WE NEED TO FIND SOME KIND OF SHELTER!" Roy shouted again, pulling his gun from the holster before the suit of armor took off running again, trying not to slip.

"THERE!" Edward shouted, pointing to a large silhouette. Another flash of lightening revealed an abandoned house. The windows broken in, the foundation sinking on one side, and the door missing.

Alphonse ran towards the doorway, but was stopped by the Colonel. "ALPHONSE! THERE" Said man pointed to a storm shelter near the back of the house. The boy quickly peeked behind him to see if the monster was in sight. Lightening revealed the beast running behind the trees.

Dropping Edward, the suit of armor pulled open the reinforced steel door before pushing his brother inside. Next he unceremoniously threw the Colonel into the unsuspecting alchemist's arms. "Sorry Colonel!" Alphonse apologized after hearing the man yelp. "D-Don't worry about m-me!" The man replied through gritted teeth as Edward pulled his left arm over his shoulder and dragged him unsteadily down the short, narrow stairs leading into the cold, dark room.

"Al! Hurry up and get in here!" Edward shouted, over his right shoulder. Alphonse quickly jumped in and pulled the door closed behind, latching it shut. "That should hold it off for now." Alphonse sighed, hunched beneath the door.

Sitting the man down against the wall, Edward searched for any source of light. Feeling around with his flesh hand, he made contact with a lantern. There had to be matches somewhere close by. Feeling around some more, he found a small box. Shaking it gently, he was relieved to hear the phosphorus sticks moving around inside. He greedily opened the box and pulled one out before lighting it. As soon as he lit the lantern and adjusted the flame, he noticed the shape and content of the shelter.

The walls of the small square room were lined with cracks. A small shelf on one wall contained a wool blanket, two towels, some cans of spam, a box of Twinkies, bandages, and a few bottles of water. Edward was also glad to see a small bed in the corner.

Walking the Colonel to the bed, he plopped the man onto the mattress where promptly he leaned into the corner with his eyes closed, releasing a sigh. Concern filled the boy's eyes once he got a good look at his superior.

The man's hair clung to his face. Blood trailed down his right cheek and neck. The right side of his uniform along the shoulder, waist, and leg was stained with blood. Glass shards were still visible as they stuck out of his skin and wet clothes. Roy's right arm looked mangled in the light. The deep cuts littered his entire forearm still cradled against his chest.

It wasn't until now that Edward realized that he and the Colonel were soaked to the bone. The man shivered slightly because of how cold the shelter was. Unfortunately, there were no extra clothes for them to change into. The rain certainly didn't help their situation either. They'd be lucky if they didn't get a cold or even a fever from their predicament.

Edward went to the shelf and picked up the two towels, throwing one at Roy and giving the other one to Alphonse. "Brother." Alphonse directed the boy's attention to the Colonel with a soft voice, pointing out that the man only had one arm as the man tried to dry his face and hair. He jumped slightly when a pair of hands swiftly grabbed hold of the towel and began rubbing his hair dry.

"Thank you!" Roy replied softly from beneath the towel. The response he got was the boy grunting a response before plopping down on the bed beside him. The towel was removed from his head rather quickly as Edward began drying his own hair. When finished, he leaned against the wall with a sigh while rubbing his throbbing ports.

"How are you holding up Fullmetal?" Roy asked, his eyes still closed, knowing how the rain affected the boy's automail limbs. He could hear the boy groaning as he rolled his shoulder, the metal gears slightly whining. "I should be asking you that!" The boy retorted, causing the man to smile slightly. "If I had known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have dragged you boys with me." Roy sighed quietly, looking at the cracked ceiling.

However, the Colonel's attention was immediately brought to his subordinate as a metal fist slammed against the wall, leaving a few new cracks. "And leave you to fight against that thing by yourself!? Don't be an idiot!" Roy almost thought he heard something else the boy's voice besides anger, almost.

Instead of getting mad, Roy pondered more on the beast. A sudden idea came to him, and he raised his hand, getting ready to snap his fingers. He noticed the blonde flinch from the corner of his eye. "What are you doing? Are you trying to kill us!?" The boy freaked out, raising a fist. Possibly getting ready to punch to Colonel.

"Quiet! Just watch." The man responded, gently snapping his fingers. A small flame danced over his thumb, making the man narrow his eyes. "It should be bigger." He said flatly, until the flame suddenly went out. A moment later, a deep growl was heard just above the shelter's door. And the sound of claws scratching against the reinforced steel sent shivers down their spines.

Roy tried snapping his fingers again, but this time nothing happened. He narrowed his eyes again, thinking back to the car earlier. "I can't use my alchemy when the beast is near. That's most likely what happened to you when you tried to use yours on the tree Fullmetal."

Edward's eyes widened at the statement. "Are you saying that this THING can stop our alchemy!?"

o0o

Do you want more?

Review and I'll post another chapter! Muahahahaha!


	4. Father

**Downpour**

**By. Fanficer21**

**Chapter 3- Father**

o0o

Rated T: Father/sons fluff

o0o

Disclaimer: So apparently I forgot to write a disclaimer for the previous chapters. Whoops! Well here it its. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood.

o0o

This chapter is more of a 'calm before the storm' piece. I thought you might like to see some bonding between our favorite trio, haha!

**o0o**

Previously:

Edward's eyes widened at the statement. "Are you saying that this THING can stop our alchemy!?"

o0o

"Stop it. Detect it. A better question would be why is it here? And who made it?" Roy said thoughtfully, looking up towards the door where the creature continued to scratch. That is until a large shiver ran up his body. Noticing this, Edward got off the bed and grabbed the wool blanket. A moment later, Alphonse grabbed the bandages after he was done drying himself off. Seeing this, the man sighed with a smile.

"I didn't realize you boy's cared for me so much." Roy smirked at Edward's red face. "I'm not doing this because I care, stupid Colonel! Hawkeye would skin me alive if I didn't bring you back in one piece." The boy fumed, his grip tightening on the blanket.

"She's going to shoot me when she sees this." Roy nodded, carefully moving his arm towards Alphonse while he left hand gripped his right bicep, preventing his arm from swaying. Said boy gently gripped the sleeve above his elbow. Ripping the fabric apart, he slowly pulled the black coat sleeve off before doing the same to the blue uniform sleeve. Peeling the material from the man's bloody arm, the boy couldn't help but flinch every time the Colonel gasped or flinched.

"I'm sorry!" Alphonse apologized repeatedly. "Don't worry about me kid! Just get it off!" Roy grit his teeth from the pain, tightening his hold on his arm. Edward just stood there, staring at the deep cuts that were being exposed.

"Almost done...there!" Alphonse said with relief, dropping the bloody cloth to the floor before grabbing one of the towels. Wiping the blood and water from the cuts as gently as he could, the boy then proceeded to wrap the man's arm tightly with the bandages. He would need to get to the hospital soon to have it properly cleaned, but they would have to escape first.

"Thank you Alphonse. Nice job with the bandages." Roy said, looking at the covered arm. "Mm" Alphonse muttered. "I've had a lot of practice" He said, looking at Edward. Said boy narrowed his eyes, huffing as he looked in the other direction.

Deciding it might be good to change the subject, Roy looked at Edward and the blanket. "Shall we attempt to get dry? I'd hate to be responsible for you getting sick." He said while attempting to shake his left arm out of his soaked coat . With the help of Alphonse he removed his right arm from the wet clothes, leaving him in his uniform top, trousers, and boots. He couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body as he held his hand out for the wool blanket.

Edward practically threw the blanket at the Colonel, then folded his arms across his chest. Roy knew the boy wasn't happy about their situation, and knew better than to rile him up more. So instead of engaging the boy, he proceeded to cover himself up with the warm material. Despite the material between his skin and the cement, the cold still penetrated his back. Edward, on the other hand, decided to sit on the opposite side of the bed, acting like he wasn't affected by the cold.

"You know Fullmetal, the blanket's big enough for two." Roy said calmly, arms folded across his chest beneath the wool to keep warm as he watched the boy shiver slightly. Edward, however, just growled. "There's no way I'm getting under there with you, Colonel bast-"

"Brother!" Alphonse cut the boy off sternly, pointing to the blanket. "You get under the blanket too. I don't want you to get sick!" Alphonse's order caused Edward to look like he was having a debate with himself. Finally, after a few minutes, the boy sighed dramatically with a "fine!" Then, "But I'm only doing this for Al!"

"Fine by me." Roy said calmly, hiding his smirk as he lifted the blanket up for the boy to crawl into. The boy took off his soaked red coat before getting beneath the blanket, his shoulder touching the Colonel's and leaned his head against the wall. To say he felt awkward sitting beside his superior under a blanket was an understatement, but at least it was warm.

"Get some sleep boys. We have a big day ahead of us." Roy murmured, resting his head in the corner of the cement wall. Even though Alphonse could not eat or sleep, he always did his best to treat the boy like a real child, knowing it cheered Alphonse up. The metal boy dimmed the lantern so the Colonel and his brother could fall asleep to the sound of the rain pounding against the door as it began rattling from the strong wind. The storm was getting worse, but they could no longer hear the growls or scratches of the creature outside, if it was still there.

o0o

Alphonse sat beside the wall, staring at the floor of the shelter for several hours listening to the wind outside. It sounded like a train was passing by, the ground above them shaking while sending little pieces of the cracked ceiling to the floor. He couldn't help but be afraid. He continued to stare blankly before he was broken from his reverie when he heard a groan despite the noise outside. Looking up, he saw the Colonel pressing his forehead against the cold cement. His black hair clung to his face, sweat beading on his face and neck as they glistened in the dim light. His head would sway to the side or give a sudden jerk as if he were having a nightmare. Eyes moving rapidly beneath their lids. A few more minutes passed before the man awoke with a start, gasping as he looked around the shelter.

"Colonel" Alphonse's soft voice brought the man's attention to the young Elric. "How are you feeling?" The suit of armor asked. Looking up at the ceiling of  
the shelter with a frown on his face, Roy replied. "Not so good. I think a fever is setting in." His glazed eyes starting to close, he looked exhausted.

Alphonse jumped to his feet as quietly as he could and placed his hand on the Colonel's forehead, making the man look at the metal boy again. Quickly realizing that he couldn't feel the man's temperature, he took it away slowly as he felt useless in helping the man. "Please Colonel, don't leave us. I need you. And even though brother won't admit to it, he needs you too. You're the closest thing we have to a father. So please Colonel..." The boy stared at the ground, shaking as if he was beginning to cry.

Roy's eyes widened at the boy's statement. "Whoa there Alphonse! No one said anything about dieing. It'll take more than a little fever to take me do-own" The man yawned at the last part, exhaustion hitting him again.

Somehow he could feel the boy smiling at his response. "Don't worry kid. We'll get out of here alive." Roy then looked down at the young alchemist beside him. The boy was sleeping peacefully, head resting against his shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you boys." The man said, his eyes beginning to close again. A moment later, he was asleep. Alphonse smiled again, brushing the Colonel's hair out of his face. "I know." The boy said before he wiped the sweat from his 'father's' face and neck with the edge of one of the towels.

o0o

Another hour or two passed before Edward woke up with a jolt. He looked around the shelter frantically. Suddenly noticing his proximity to the Colonel, he jumped back slightly. Grumbling to himself for falling asleep on the man's shoulder. Leaning back against the wall, he tried to go back to sleep, but his body seemed to be protesting. Opening his eyes again and looking at the Colonel, Edward noticed the man looked like he was in a fitful sleep as he head swayed slightly. A frown on his face. Giving into his sleepiness, the boy leaned his head back down on the man's shoulder. He was so tired he didn't realize that Alphonse silently watched. But at the moment he just didn't care. He just wanted to sleep without having another nightmare. Moments later he gave into the darkness again, a small smile on his face.

**o0o**

You likey?

I'm having a bit of writer's block at the moment, and thought I might include your guys' (my dear readers) ideas for the next chapter. What would you guys like to see for an escape plan? Or would you rather I attempt to surprise you?


	5. Escape

**Downpour**

**By. Fanficer21**

**Chapter 4- Escape**

o0o

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. But if I did...

o0o

Rated: T for more fluff and whatnot.

o0o

My dear readers, this chapter is where things start to get serious! The next chapter will be much more intense, I promise you this.

**o0o**

Previously:

Moments later he gave into the darkness again, a small smile on his face.

o0o

Golden eyes awoke to silence. The door stopped rattling. The sound of raindrops pelting the door were nonexistent, signifying that the storm had past. Edward quietly slid out from under the wool blanket, as not to disturb his superior's slumber. He shivered slightly before adjusting the lantern to lighten the room a little more. Then quietly making his way towards the steps.

"Good morning brother!" Alphonse said, only to stop when Edward jumped and shushed him, pointing to the Colonel. The man, still beneath the blanket, looked more miserable than before. His frown was more prominent, sweat continued to bead on his face and neck. His cheeks had a pink tint to them, and his breathing was slightly more labored. Roy shifted in his sleep, pulling the blanket over his face before he settled down with a deep sigh.

"Sorry!" Alphonse whispered. "What are you doing?" He asked when Edward made his way up the small steps, trying not to make his automail foot cling on the cement. Not responding, he tilted his head beneath the reinforced steel door, listening intently, trying to hear if the creature was still around. He could faintly hear the birds chirping, which must have been a good sign. Especially since the last time the monster showed up the birds didn't make a sound.

Making his way back down the steps, he plopped down on the bed before shaking Roy's left shoulder. "Hey, stupid Colonel! Wake up!" The boy said a little loud, attempting to wake the man from his slumber. He smiled slightly with success as the man shifted again. Half-lidded, glossy, irritated looking eyes peeked over the edge of the blanket.

"Good morning to you too." The man grumbled, sounding miserable. He then pulled the blanket back over his eyes while murmuring, "Go away and let me sleep." Hearing the boy inhale, about to retort, he added, "That's an order Fullmetal!"

Edward just pursed his lips in frustration, huffing before he glanced at Alphonse. Turning his attention back to his superior, he decided to brake the news. "The storm passed, and the birds are chirping outside. I think that THING is gone!"

Roy pulled the blanket back down, looking up at the door as he considered what the boy said. "Well then, I guess we should get the hell out of here." He said, rubbing his face with his left hand, releasing another sigh. Man did his head hurt.

Pulling the blanket off, he shivered as he bent forward to scoot off the bed, but gasped as a sudden pain coursed through his arm. Leaning backwards, his back hit the wall as he tried not to grab his right arm. It hurt much worse than before.

Resting against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't see the boys exchange worried glances as he tried to tried to steady his breathing. "Colonel?" Alphonse asked the man, worried. "I'm fine Alphonse!" Roy growled through gritted teeth. A few minutes passed before he was able to compose himself again. Opening his eyes he was met with the worried look of both boys, their faces about a foot from his.

Wiping the sweat off his face, Roy flinched when his fingers brushed against the glass shards. "Stupid glass." Roy grumbled to himself, before he began to pull the shards from his cheek, biting back a hiss with each ministration.

"What are you doing? You'll start bleeding again." Edward growled in an attempt to stop the Colonel. But the man just glared at him. "Either help me or do something else! I don't need your sympathy!"

Edward's only response was to glare at the man, trying really hard not to stick his tongue out at the Colonel. Instead, he plopped down on Roy's right side. Thrusting his arms out demanding the man give him is arm, to which Roy complied. Even though the boy wasn't happy, he knew Edward wouldn't kick him while he was down. At least, that's what he hoped as the boy delicately removed the glass pieces from his shoulder, upper arm, and side. Alphonse did the same to his right outer thigh. He could feel blood seeping from the cuts.

Though they must have been scared, Roy couldn't be more proud of his boys for staying strong in their predicament. He closed his eyes to prevent his headache from getting worse.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but it must have been a while with the way the boys looked at him, worry once again etched on their faces. He must have fallen asleep without realizing it. A towel lay beside him with fresh blood smeared on it from wiping his cuts.

The boys helped Roy off the bed without disturbing his mangled arm too much. Said man swayed once he got to his feet. The fever was getting worse, and along with it, his headache. His mouth felt parched, but he didn't want to drink anything. The Colonel leaned heavily against Alphonse as the boy kept him steady. The cool metal body felt good against his burning skin. Sliding his flesh hand beneath the man's hair hanging over his forehead, Edward wasn't pleased with the heat radiating off his superior. Taking his hand away, he was met with the man's onyx eyes. They looked glossy and exhausted.

Making their way towards the stairs, Edward decided to ask if they should try to eat something to keep up their strength. But at the mention of food, Roy seemed to gag. Closing his eyes, he turned his head away from the spam and Twinkies. His stomach wasn't sitting too well with him to hold anything down, and he had no intention of becoming immortal from all the preservatives.

o0o

Edward peeked through a crack in the steel door, making sure the coast was clear before they made their escape. He jumped when the shadow of a passing bird entered his vision. Releasing a sigh, the boy looked to the others. Roy looked as though he was asleep, body leaning heavily against Alphonse. The metal boy had to hold him up with both arms. Fitful eyes closed, and a deep frown on his face. Sweat continued to roll down his skin. Basically, the man looked miserable.

Walking over to the Colonel, Edward decided to get the man's attention by poking his cheek. He let out a relaxed sigh when onyx eyes slowly opened before looking up at him. "What is it Edward?" The man mumbled, looking as if he was about to pass out.

"The coast is clear. I don't think that THING is out there anymore." Edward said 'thing' with distaste in his mouth, looking back up to the door. Silence followed his sentence as they all considered the chances of the beast actually still being out there.

"Well Fullmetal! Looks like you're in charge of this mission now. What do you suggest?" Edward couldn't help but gulp at the Colonel's words. He wasn't sure if he could handle the pressure placed upon him for their escape. If anything happened, it was on his shoulders, especially since Roy wasn't in the best condition. If they were attacked, the man wouldn't stand a chance.

Taking a deep breath before letting it out, Edward's eyes were filled with determination. He would do what he could to keep his brother and the Colonel safe. With a look, he told Alphonse to open the door, taking his brother's place in holding the Colonel up. The boy pulled the man's left arm over his shoulder, his flesh arm wrapped around Roy's waist. The man's head rested against Edwards, heavy breaths escaping his lips with each exhale. Edward couldn't help but grunt underneath the Colonel's weight.

"Fullmetal" Roy said calmly, smirking slightly from Edward's grunting response, "What is it stupid Colonel?"

"Tell anyone about this, and I will court-martial you!" Edward just glowered with pursed lips. "But...I was looking forward to telling...Maes!"

"Especially not Maes! He'll never let me live this down!" Roy stated with a sigh, until their attention was brought back to Alphonse, grunting as he pushed the door open with all his might.

"You ready Colonel?" Edward asked, looking at the man. "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's just get this over with." Roy stated calmly, though he felt like his body was shaking in anticipation.

As soon as Alphonse threw the door the rest of the way open, he flinched a little, worried that it might have attracted the creature's attention, if it was still nearby. But nothing happened. Taking this as a good sign, the three of them made their way from the shelter. The moment they were out, their jaws dropped at the sight before them.

The landscape was littered with debris. Pieces of the house were everywhere as the structure was obliterated. Where the house once stood, a clump of broken metal, wood, and anything else once held within the contents of the home were strewn about. A large chunk of the house had fallen on the shelter door, the reason why Alphonse was struggling with it.

There was no sign of the monster anywhere. The birds continued to chirp, a gentle breeze brushed against them. The grass and debris were damp, signifying that it had rained earlier that day. The sky was overcast with light gray clouds, threatening to rain again at any moment. They concluded that they were in the shelter overnight. 1 day down. How long would it take to get back to the city, and to the hospital.

Walking around the debris, the Elric brothers guided the Colonel as they tired to find their way back to the road. From there they could hopefully catch a ride to Central.

But everything changed the instant the birds stopped singing.

Even the wind seemed to be at a standstill, as if waiting for something to happen.

The only thing the three heard were the heavy breaths of something behind them and the creaking of wood beneath an enormous weight.

**oOo**

You likey?

I am almost done with chapter 5. Just working on the finishing touches. After that, it should be up within the week.

Chapter 5 will be rated M for descriptive blood and of the chimera monster, as well as scary images. Just a bit of heads up for y'all! Read at your own risk.


	6. Search

**Downpour**

**By. Fanficer21**

**Chapter 5- Search  
**

o0o

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood! But sadly I do not. *goes and cries in the corner*

o0o

Rated M: for descriptive blood and stuff, the chimera monster, and a scene of sensuality. Just a bit of heads up for y'all!

Read at your own risk. Unless you like reading stuff like this, then just enjoy it.

**o0o**

Previously:

The only thing the three heard were the heavy breaths of something behind them and the creaking of wood beneath an enormous weight.

o0o

They stopped the instant they heard a growl behind them. Turning around, they were met with the beast hunched on a large chunk of debris, watching them intently. It's head looked like a mutated cat's with black beady eyes, but without any fur and ears (looking somewhat like a Cave Troll from Lord of the Rings). Parts of its body were charred from the fire the night before. Large fangs hung from its mouth, saliva dripping from the corners of its lips. Enormous human-like hands with long, sharp claws flexed beneath the monstrosity. And a gigantic tail slide side to side, as if the beast was curious of its prey.

Slowly pulling his gun from its holster with his right hand, ignoring the intense pain as he bit his lip, Roy didn't want to alarm the creature. While keeping his eyes on the beast as he forced his vision to focus, Roy noticed that the its eyes were drawn to the weapon. It growled as if it knew what the gun was.

"Alphonse, take Edward and run." Roy said as calmly as he could, never taking his eyes off the beast. He could feel their eyes widen as they looked at him in shock. Edward tensed, still holding the Colonel up. "No! You're not doing this again!" Edward growled. He wouldn't let the man risk his life for them again. He wouldn't allow the man to die. Not on his watch!

"That's an order Fullmetal! Get out of here!" Roy growled through his teeth, cocking the gun against the holster, all signs of exhaustion gone as he planted his feet and steadied himself. He yanked his left hand from the boy's hold before grabbing Edward's shoulder, his vision suddenly going blurry.

"But-" The boys began to protest, until the monster seemed to have had enough sitting around. Its shoulders rolled as it lowered itself even further. Its tail swished back and forth like a cat ready to pounce. A deep rumbling in his throat as it licked its charred chops.

"GO!" Roy ordered, thrusting Edward at Alphonse, before switching the weapon to his left hand, aiming the gun at the beast as it launched itself right at him. Time seemed to stand still as Roy's focus came back the second before he pulled the trigger.

Alphonse immediately grabbed his brother before bolting in the opposite direction. The gunshot stunned the beast for a few seconds before it fell to the ground a few feet from the man, howling in pain as it clawed at its face.

The Colonel kept his gun trained on the chimera, ready to shoot it again. Pulling the trigger, he was unceremoniously whacked by the large tail. Waste of a bullet, the man growled, hearing the shot go off as he fell to the ground. The gun slipped from his grasp, landing in the wet grass close by. Roy tried to get to his feet as fast as he could, until something rammed into him, making him fall onto his back as a sharp pain suddenly filled his body. His eyes widened as he inhaled sharply, barely hearing the yelp that escaped his lips.

o0o

"NO! AL, PUT ME DOWN!" Edward screamed, struggling in his brother's hold. But the metal boy kept running, despite the pleas of his brother. A gunshot followed by a yelp suddenly filled their ears, making Alphonse stop in his tracks. Turning quickly, both boys saw the beast pinning the Colonel to the ground. Sharp claws digging into his left side, causing him to cry out at the burning pain.

"Colonel!" The boys shouted at the same time, eyes wide with fear. However, Roy couldn't hear them as he tried to keep the creature's teeth away from his throat. The only thing he heard was the creatures snarls and his own heart pounding. Adrenaline kicked in to mask the pain of using both arms to keep the beast at bay, leaving the bandage soaked with blood from the increased flow.

Roy pressed himself further into the soft ground, breathing hard as he craned his neck to keep it out of reach from the monster. The creature's teeth were now mere inches from the man's throat, its heavy head pressing down against his hold. Saliva dripped onto his neck and uniform as its hot breath tickled his skin, sending shivers through his body. The creature was about to bite, until its attention was drawn elsewhere.

Jumping off the Colonel, the sharp claws tore along his side, causing Roy to roll up in a ball, howling of pain. Both hands jumped to the gash, now bleeding profusely as his blood soaked the damp grass. Looking through squinted eyes, he saw the boys defending themselves against the beast.

Roy cursed at the boys' refusal to leave. It took everything he had just to roll onto his stomach and struggled to get himself to his knees, panting the whole time. The searing pain in his side only intensified with each movement. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, followed by a metallic taste in his mouth. Bloody fingers reached for the gun just a foot away, hand encircling the grip. Breathing hard, he pushed himself onto his feet, swaying as his vision went in and out of focus. His head pounding as he took an agonizing step forward, followed by another.

At that moment, Roy didn't care what happened to him, as long as he could keep his boys safe. That was all that mattered now.

**o0oOo**

Worried brown eyes looked out the window, watching the downpour outside. Riza Hawkeye was getting a little concerned about the Colonel. He should have been back by now, since the inspection shouldn't have taken this long. Several hours had already passed, and the rain made her worry more because of his flame alchemy. The man didn't have any spare gloves with him this time. He was being stubborn again, saying that he didn't need extras for this mission.

The woman had been itching to go look for him and the Elric brothers, but was advised against it by Maes, saying that they probably ran into some delays, and that they should be back before too long. She had to trust that the Colonel knew what he was doing. At least for now.

Somewhat agreeing with Maes, Riza knew she should have gone home to get some rest, but something just didn't seem right. The Colonel hadn't even called her to let her know any of the details on the inspection, especially if he needed back up. With a final resolve, she decided to search for the trio in the morning if they did not return during the night.

Staying at the office for the night, except to feed Black Hayate and let him out to go potty, she grew more anxious with each passing hour. That anxiousness suddenly turned to fear as the radio announced a tornado warning for the area the trio had gone to inspect. Looking at the radio with wide eyes, she watched out the window again, fearful of the boys' welfare. She hoped that they were alright.

Pacing the room, she thought about how she was going to punish the Colonel for being late and making her uneasy. She was going to shoot him if he ended up hurting himself...again.

Looking at the clock, the time read 3 AM. Riza huffed as she planted herself into the man's chair, resting her head on the back of it. She never realized how comfortable said chair was. No wonder the Colonel always fell asleep. She closed her eyes, giving into the sleep clawing at them. Her last thought of making sure the Colonel was given a less comfy chair for future paperwork.

o0o

The door slammed shut, waking Riza from her sleep with a jump in the Colonel's chair. She jumped again when a coat was put over her like a blanket. Looking up she saw Roy Mustang kneeling in front of her, looking at her with a loving smile that made her blush. "Colonel, you're back!" The woman said excitedly, sitting up in the chair, causing Roy's coat to fall onto her lap. Without warning, she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, this time making Roy blush.

"I was so worried! You big idiot!" Riza whispered as she breathed in his scent, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She was broken from her reverie when one of the man's strong hands gripped her right shoulder, his other hand cupped her left cheek when she sat back up and caressed it.

"I'm sorry that I worried you Riza." Roy said, inching his face closer to hers. His eyes, with a look of passion and desire, caused Riza's cheeks to burn once more, followed by her heart pounding in her chest. Without thinking she too leaned towards the Colonel, their lips meeting briefly before she broke the kiss. She wasn't sure if she should be doing this, with her superior no less. But his eyes, those sexy onyx eyes, drew her back into another kiss. This time more passionate as she closed her eyes and pressed herself against him, running her fingers through his hair and down his back causing him to moan as he removed the barrette from her hair, letting her hair fall over her shoulders before running his fingers through it and down the back of her neck.

Suddenly breaking the kiss, Roy trailed his lips down her neck, gently biting her skin and causing her to release a moan. That is until she heard him whisper three words.

"Help us, please."

o0o

Hearing the office door shut, Riza jumped awake from her slumber, drawing her gun. She placed the weapon back in the holster when she saw it was Maes Hughes standing by the door, his hands up in surrender with that tale-tale grin of his.

"Easy there Riza. It's just me." The man laughed awkwardly. The woman immediately searched the room for her man, noticing that sunlight was peeking in through the windows. But when she didn't see any sign of him, she jumped to her feet despite the blush inching across her face. Looking at the time, she saw that it was now 8 o'clock in the morning. Grabbing her coat she made for the exit. Until Maes stepped in her way.

"Move! I'm going to look for them. Something's wrong!" Riza took her gun out again, cocking it before aiming at the man's face. Maes' thoughtful expression turned dark all of a sudden. "I know. This isn't like Roy. That's why I'm going with you." He said, watching the woman smile before putting her gun back into place at her hip. Both ran out the door and to Riza's car. Taking a slight detour, she went to her house to pick up Black Hayate. He would be their best chance at finding the Colonel and the boys. Before they left the city, they made sure an ambulance was at the ready and waiting for her signal, just in case they needed it.

Speeding down the road, they kept their eyes open for any thing out of the ordinary. Upon seeing smoke rising in the distance, her heart pounded, fearing that it had to do with the Colonel. Getting closer, they saw that the smoke was coming from the ditch. Stopping the car, she bolted from the drivers seat, Black Hayate jumping out after her. Maes followed from the passenger side.

Fear was in her eyes as her heart pounded even more at the sight of Roy's car smashed up, previously being on fire. The smoke continued to puff from the charred metal. She was about to run down to see if anyone was still in the car, but stopped when Hayate growled, staring at the road in front of them.

"Riza!" Maes shouted, drawing her attention to the once beautiful car. Running down the ditch, she stopped at his side, eyes widening as she gasped at the sight. Large claw marks ran along the passenger side of the car, the window shattered. Close by, large hand prints could be seen in the mud.

"What did this?" Riza whispered, gently running her finger along one of the claw marks. "I don't know, but we better hope that Roy and the boys are alright." Maes said, walking around the car to the driver's side. He could see bullet holes in the car where the engine was. Whatever had attacked them, Roy had tried to kill it.

Looking along the ground, something in the grass caught his attention. Inspecting it, he deduced that it was a shredded piece of human skin, either belonging to Roy or Edward. The blood was mostly washed off from the rain. The man wanted to gag at the sight of it. Whatever happened, it wasn't good. They needed to find their friends, and fast. Upon showing the woman the skin, Riza ran to her car, a horrified look on her face as she started up her two-way radio.

"This is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye! I need an ambulance out here stat! We are 20 miles outside of East City! North exit!" I repeat! I need the ambulance out here for a Colonel Roy Mustang, and/or Major Edward Elric!" Riza shouted into the device when she heard someone on the other side of the line.

After turning the system off, she opened the glove box, and took out a used pair of Mustang's ignition gloves. She kept them just in case a situation like this occurred. Letting Hayate smell the material, the dog began sniff along the road and the air. Catching the man's scent, the dog howled before bolting down the road. Pulling her gun from its holster, Riza followed him. Maes wasn't far behind, throwing knives out, ready for anything.

**o0o  
**

Hope y'all liked it. Told you it would be intense, or at least more interesting to read.I picked random coordinates, just in case you guys were wondering.

Expect chapter 6 to also be bloody and intense.


	7. Protect

**Downpour**

**By. Fanficer21**

**Chapter 6- Protect**

o0o

Disclaimer: FMA: Brotherhood is not mine! But one can dream, can't they!

Rated M: Blood, lots of it. Rated M just in case.

o0o

Previously: Catching the man's scent, the dog howled before bolting down the road. Pulling her gun from its holster, Riza followed him. Maes wasn't far behind, throwing knives out, ready for anything.

**o0o  
**

I'm sorry for the super long update. But here it is! The next chapter! Enjoy!

o0o

Alphonse had jumped around the instant he heard Roy scream. Shocked to see the creature on top of the Colonel, its fangs mere inches from ripping the man's throat out. Fear and anger filled both boys at the sight. Edward wiggled his way out of Alphonse's grasp before grabbing a chunk of cement and throwing it at the beast's side. He didn't want to accidentally hit the Colonel by throwing it at the creature's head. He threw a few more pieces before finally getting the creature's full attention.

Edward got ready to charge the beast, but stopped when he heard his superior's scream. Caught off guard by the man curling in on himself, the boy barely had time to jump out of the way of the monster's swinging tail and sharp claws flying towards him as the chimera pounced. Barrel rolling as quickly as he could, Edward missed the claws as they buried themselves into the wet ground. Dragging its hands, the creature left large claw marks in the mud. It stared at Edward who stood in a fighting pose, as if assessing the situation for the best plan of attack.

Looking around him, while keeping track of the beast's movements, Edward searched for anything that he could help defend himself with. If he could use his alchemy, he would transmute his arm blade and slice the monster up. But he couldn't. Noticing a jagged metal pipe laying nearby from the corner of his eye, Edward slowly made his way towards it, trying not to alarm the creature to his motives. Alphonse understood what his brother was planning. He too saw the pipe that Edward was now inching his way towards. He stood off to the side of his brother, ready to intervene if the chimera tried to attack.

When Edward was about a foot and a half away from the pipe, the creature finally noticed the metal. As if understanding what the boy was up to it bent down, hissing at the boy before it lunged forward. Edward jumped the rest of the way, grabbing onto the metal pipe before attempting to spin around to pierce the chimera's flesh. But the creature was too close for him to defend himself. His eyes grew wide with fear as he stared over his shoulder at the creature closing in on him.

But before the beast could bury its muddy claws into his back, Edward felt large metal arms grab hold of him before he was thrown into the air and out of the creature's reach. The sound of breaking metal filled his ears as he hit the ground and rolled, the metal pipe firmly grasped in his automail hand. The moment he stopped rolling, Edward looked up with fear. He saw Alphonse pinned to the ground with the creature's large teeth buried in his metal chest. The boy's legs were gone, scattered over the ground as the monster tore them apart. It buried it's claws into Alphonse's sides ready to rip him to shreds.

Edward's heart pounded at the sight, and his brother's cries sent chills down his spine. Gripping the pipe in anger, his automail hand crushed the metal in his grasp. A sudden gasp caught his attention. Looking to the Colonel, Edward saw that the man was on his hands and knees, reaching for his gun. Golden eyes widened at the amount of blood flowing from his side. Despite the agonizing pain, the man continued to fight. A feeling of admiration wormed its way into Edwards heart, before it disappeared a moment later at hearing his brother's screams once again.

Adrenaline filling his body, Edward lunged forward, metal pipe held forward as he charged the beast. The jagged end of the pipe embedded itself into the creature's rib cage. Howling in pain, the beast jumped to the side, yanking the pipe from Edward's grip as it turned to face said boy.

"Brother! Run!" Alphonse shouted from his position on the ground, watching in terror as the older boy just stood there with eyes full of fear. No matter how much he wanted to move, to run, Edward's body wouldn't allow him to. Movement suddenly caught the boy's attention. He saw Roy dragging his feet towards him and Alphonse, bloody hands clutched to his left side and the gun. The man's face scrunched up in pain, but he continued to push himself forward. But the man's look instantly changed from pain to fear as he stared at Edward.

Why was the man so afraid? Edward wondered, until he saw sharp claws flying towards him. The impact almost seemed slow motion as the claws drug themselves against Edward's chest, towards his automail port. The intense pain filled his body as the claws continued to cut his flesh until they were caught in his automail arm. Yanking its arm sharply, the boy's right arm was torn from his body, sending chilling nerve pain throughout his body. When Edward hit the ground and rolled, he laid there in shock, staring up at the terrible beast ready to tear him apart. Tears in his eyes as he realized he was going to die.

o0o

"Brother!" Alphonse screamed from his position on the ground, desperately reaching for the boy. Roy forced himself to stand despite the terrible pain of his side. Hand weakly grasping the gash at his waist, desperately trying to staunch the bleeding. His clothes were soaked with blood as it spurt with each step he took. His face contorted as he fought through the pain of taking every step towards the young alchemist. "Ed-ward!" He growled through gritted teeth, his bloody fingers readjusting their grip on the gun sliding out of his hand. "G-Get out of th-there!" But the boy didn't seem to hear him, he just continued to stare into the beast's eyes with fear, as the chimera's arm made its quick descent to tear the boy apart.

"EDWARD!" Roy screamed, ignoring the searing pain in his waist as his steps quickly turned into a sprint, running towards the boy. There was no way in hell he was going to let his boys get hurt any further. Not if he could help it. Baring his teeth like a wild animal, Roy held the gun up again with bloody hand. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BOYS AGAIN!" The man roared, drawing the creature's attention to him as it snarled. He was able to buy the boy some time. But how much?

Seeing the monster pause its attack, Edward made to crawl out of the way as fast as he could after being startled by Roy's angry shout, desperately trying to ignore the pain in his chest. Pulling the trigger once more, Roy was alarmed to hear nothing but the click of the hammer. There was one bullet left, he knew it. But perhaps the gun jammed from the impact of hitting the ground.

"NO!" He growled, fear filling his heart as the beast seemed to understand the situation. Turning its attention back to the Fullmetal Alchemist. It raised its arm once again, ready to strike. Edward, seeing this, tried to move faster, but his lack of an arm made it difficult to get away with the searing pain in his chest. Instead, he fell to the ground again with a gasp.

His momentum keeping him at a sprint, Roy threw the gun to the ground. He was within ten feet from the beast when its arm descended once again. He could no longer feel his pain as the adrenaline took over. "BROTHER!" Alphonse screamed, pulling himself forward as fast as he could, though not fast enough. Roy, suddenly filled with parental fury, pulled out the knife he kept near his holster, trying not to stumble as his vision went out of focus from his pounding headache. Once the hilt was gripped in his hand, Roy did his best to clear his vision before he leaped, somewhat blindly, towards the beast with a snarl.

Edward closed his eyes tightly while staying on his side. Waiting for the sharp claws to penetrate his body. But the pain never came. Instead he heard the creature roar as Roy jumped at it, his knife embedding itself in the beast's right eye. The creature lurched backwards, clawing at the cold steel, like a cat with something in its eye.

Bending down, Roy grabbed hold of Edward, struggling to pull him up and away from the monster with the help of his adrenaline rush, despite his ever increasing headache. Edward tried to stand up, but his boot slipped on a muddy patch, sending both him and Roy to the ground, causing Roy's vision to swim once again. His body halfway on top of the boy's. There was no time for them to get back up as the creature came at them again. The knife pulled from its eye. The chimera swung its hand down once more. Roy looked at Edward's terrified face, their eyes making contact for a short moment before Edward looked towards the beast, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The moment Roy's vision cleared, he made his move.

Edward closed his eyes at the sight of the claws coming towards him, after briefly looking at his superior's blank face. He didn't want their lives to end like this, he thought, turning his head to the side. He was broken from his reverie when a deep grunt filled his ears, feeling a sudden weight around his legs. Opening his eyes, he was met with Alphonse looking his way. The metal boy was shaking uncontrollably. A soft gasping sound coming from the empty suit of armor, almost like the boy was about to cry. But he wasn't looking at Edward.

The next thing he noticed was an arm pressed against the ground near his face. Slowly turning his face upwards, eyes wide, Edward was met with the Colonel's face above him. His visage the image of despair and relief. His arms desperately holding himself up against the soggy ground. Despite the pressure on Roy's right arm, he forcefully held it still to keep himself steady, his body shaking. Edward was about to speak, but was stopped the instant something fell from the Colonel's lips, landing on his neck and sliding down his skin. Blood!

Everything around him paused as Edward trailed his eyes down Roy's chest, noticing the creature's large, muddy claws penetrating the man's body. Blood staining the blue uniform and running down the sharp claws onto Edward. Eyes wide with terror at the sudden realization, Edward's face scrunched up. Tears sliding down his temples as he looked up at the onyx eyes of his superior. The man he would never admit to being a 'father'. Curse his stubbornness!

Roy coughed, sending more droplets of blood on the young alchemist's face, a distinct wheeze following the cough. Squeezing his eyes shut as the monster tried to pull it claws from his body. The man tried to stop his world from spinning when he opened them again. Focusing only on the boy beneath him, a weak smile made its way to his lips despite the intense pain coursing through his body. He did not regret his decision, he thought as his vision suddenly went blurry again, before darkness claimed him.

Golden eyes widened to maximum capacity, as ebony eyes rolled upwards, revealing only white. An instant later, said man fell in a heap atop the dumbstruck boy. The boy's eyes rigidly moved to look at the man's face resting against his shoulder, more blood seeping from his mouth.

A moment later, the man's body was thrown to the side as the creature removed its claws from his flesh. Roy's body hit the ground and rolled until he came to a stop, not five feet from Alphonse. Said boy, gasped sharply. Invisible tears rolling down his face as he stared at the colonel.

The chimera, looking down at Edward once more, snarled as it got ready to finish its job. Said boy laid motionless, the shock of the situation boring into his mind. Gritting his teeth, his eyes widening, rage flowed through his body. Rolling to the side, he avoided the bloody claws that dug themselves into the wet ground. Jumping to his feet, adrenaline coursed through his veins as he charged the beast with a fury he had never known, a heart wrenching scream escaped this throat at his advance. Tears cascading down his cheeks before flying into the wind.

**o0o**

***** I don't know if Roy actually has a knife at his belt, but it works for the story. Plus, it's good to have one handy, just in case you need it.

No flames please!


	8. Bushwhacked

**Downpour **

**By. Fanficer21**

**Chapter 7- Bushwhacked  
**

**o0o**

Disclaimer_:_ I don't own FMA, and never will. *Cries in the corner*

Rated T 

o0o

Without further adieu!

Previously: Jumping to his feet, adrenline coursed through his veins as he charged the beast with a fury he had never known, a heartwrenching scream escaped this throat at his advance. Tears cascading down his cheeks before flying into the wind.

**o0o**

Alphonse dragged himself over to the Colonel laying on the wet grass, motionless. He was on his right side, arms sprawled out in front of him. His head lay limp in the grass, eyes closed, and blood trailing from his lips. The chest and side of his uniform now covered in blood that ran down the wet fabric like water.

"C-Colonel..." the boy spoke quietly. If he had eyes, they would have been soaked with tears by now. The man showed no signs of movement, frightening the boy even more. Moving closer to the man, he could see the slow, shallow breaths escaping the Colonel. A distinct wheeze heard with each breath. Alphonse situated his body so he could protect the Colonel from further harm by the beast. Turning the man onto his back, he firmly pressed his cold, metal hands to Roy's chest and side to staunch the bleeding as best he could, before looking towards his brother still fighting the creature.

o0o

Riza and Maes stopped their running the instant they heard a scream coming from somewhere off to their left. They both knew the scream had come from the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Black Hayate, where are they?!" Riza shouted, gripping her gun in anticipation as she started running again. Maes grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing at what they would face.

In the distance they could see debris from a destroyed house scattering the ground within. The paint was chipped and the wooden boards beneath looked old, as if it was an abandoned house. They stopped abruptly when Hayate paused in his running. His hair seemed to stand on end as he growled, facing a patch of trees not far off where more debris was located. Riza thought she heard the growls of something big coming from the area. She noticed black and blonde jumping, dogding, and running at something. She quickly put her gun back in its holster.

Sweat running down her forehead, she jumped over the ditch as best she could, climbing the rest of the way before running to help Edward. She took her gun back from the holster once again. Maes followed soon after her. Hayate cowered a little, whimpering at the smell and feeling he got from the creature that was nearby. But pushing away his fear, the dog jumped the ditch and ran after his owner. He would protect her no matter what.

o0o

Edward dodged the long arms and claws, also keeping note of where the tail was. He tried to get near enough the beast to grab the metal pipe still in its side, but the beast was too animated. He jumped out of the way of the large tail just as it swung towards his legs, trying to knock him down. He kicked the monster's right hand away from him with his automail foot and jumped to the side the moment he saw an opening in its defense. Gripping the jagged pipe, Edward pushed as hard as he could, trying to get the metal to pierce the creature's heart. But with a quick turn the boy was thrown to the ground.

Falling to the side, Edward was about to be pounced on by the creature, until he heard several gunshots off to the side. A moment later, a black and white dog jumped at the beast, growling and baring his teeth. "Hayate." Edward said, surprised, more to himself. More gunshots rang out. Looking to the side he saw Riza protecting him from the creature's further attacks.

"Edward, it's ok now. Where are the others?" Maes knelt in front of the boy, hands on both shoulders, gently shaking Edward back to reality after zoning out. Coming back to reality, Edward grit his teeth, as if trying to hold back an anguished cry. Maes followed Edward's glance to the side, shocked at what he saw. Roy was laying on his back with Alphonse protectively leaning over him. The man did not move, which scared Maes even more.

Looking back to Edward, he could see how shaken the boy was. Cupping the boy's left cheek, his gloved thumb brushing away a fallen tear. He did the same thing that he did for his daughter after she'd had a nightmare. "Everything's going to be ok. You're safe now." The man said softly as he gently hugged the boy, careful not to disturb his wounds.

"Maes! I need you!" Riza called, her guns almost out of bullets. "This chimera just won't quit! I need you to keep it busy while I reload." Riza said once the man was by her side. Maes, glancing quickly at Roy before looking at the creature again, threw his knives at the beast. It hurt his best friend, maybe even killed him. And for that, this beast would pay dearly.

o0o

Edward turned his attention back to Alphonse and the Colonel when Maes left to help Riza. He got up as fast as he could, resulting in him toppling to the ground and rolling a few times, before getting up again. He ignored the intense pain in his chest. Once he steadied himself on his feet, he ran towards his brother and the Colonel, crashing onto his knees when he reached them. Alphonse leaned back, revealing the man's still form, the grass stained red beside him. His face had a peaceful look to it, despite the blood running from his mouth. With frightened eyes, Edward set about trying to find a pulse. Unfortunately his fingers were too shaky, he couldn't get a reading. A look of dispair touching his features.

"He's alive brother." Alphonse said softly, his hands still pressing against the Colonel's wounds. Edward visibly relaxed, releasing a sigh before he suddenly tried shaking his black coat off. Reaching forward, Alphonse gently removed the fabric from his brother's left arm, leaving blood smears on the boy's skin. Balling up the fabric, he pressed it to Roy's chest.

Edward pressed his hand firmly against the Colonel's chest on top of Alphonse's, trying to staunch the bleeding. Bitting his lip, he growled slightly as his anger rose. "Why! Why did you do it, you big idiot!? I had everything under control!..." He screamed down at the man laying quietly on the grass. The wind picked up a little, rustling their clothes and hair as the boy desperately tried not to cry even more, shaking his head furiously while gritting his teeth. "Don't you DARE leave us...you stupid-" Edward cut himself off, leaning down and resting his forehead against his hand as he let the tears fall. Alphonse's attention went back to Riza and Maes, who looked as though they were overpowering the beast.

o0o

Maes dodged the large claws, throwing his knives at the beast's head and throat. But the creature was relentless. After reloading her guns, Riza shot more bullets into the beast's head, neck, arms, and sides. Black Hayate jumped over the lumbering tail, biting it and the creature's back legs. He even made his way onto the large back before jumping back down at the tail. Getting an idea, Maes called to Riza. "Cover me! I'm going in. Give me an opening on its back!" He called, watching Riza nod in understanding before he ran to the side and around the beast. Riza kept it busy upfront, shooting at its head.

Thanking Hayate for keeping the tail at bay, Maes ran up to the creature's tail and flipped onto its back. He dug his throwing knives into its back to keep him from falling off. Using the knives to pull him toward the beast's head, Maes inched his way up the large disfigured back. Nearing the head, a large clawed hand reached upto scratch him off, but it was quickly shot down by several bullets, causing the creature to lean to one side. Maes almost slid off the back, but he pulled himself forward.

"Thanks Riza! You're a big help!" Maes grinned cheekily as he made it to the head. Wrapping his arms around the large neck, he had to hold his breath because of the digusting stench coming from the grotesque head. It smelt like burned flesh.

Feeling something around it's neck, the beast raised its head dramatically, trying to get the man off, which resulted in Maes losing his glasses as they were knocked off his face. Maes groaned when he felt his glasses slip off his face. Gracie was not going to be happy about that. Digging the blades into the creature's throat, Maes yanked his arms upwards, slicing the thick skin and cutting into the jugulars. The beast howled in pain as blood gushed from its neck. It suddenly began jumping up and down, trying to buck the man off its back, but Maes held on as tight as he could. His uniform sleeves getting soaked with blood. A sharp pain on his back caused him to yelp as the tip of the tail hit him like a whip, cutting into his skin.

Slowly, the beast's movement began to grow weaker, until it fell head first into the ground, causing Maes to fly off and roll into the wet grass and mud several times before stopping. Once he got up he cracked his back with a big grin. "Man! What a ride!"

The beast whined softly, a gurgling whistle as it inhaled and exhaled. The black eyes slowly began to close as the creature's breathing slowed. "We make quite a team!" Maes cheered, raising his hands to give a high five to Riza. But Riza didn't do the same. "You did well sir." She said calmly, putting her guns back in their holsters, before giving Maes his glasses.

The sound of a nearing ambulance sounded. I'll bring them this way." Maes said as he put his glasses back on and ran towards the road, sparing a glance towards Roy and the boys. It wasn't until now that Riza got a good look at the others' conditions. She saw Alphonse sitting up, looking her way. Then Edward kneeling in front of another, motionless figure. It looked as though the boy was crying. The figure beneath the boy could only be Roy. Her Roy.

Taking a step, followed by another, Riza found herself running to the trio, desperately pleading for the Colonel to be alive. Dropping to her knees beside Roy's head, she reached for him with shaking hands. "Colonel!" She said frantically, trying desperately to keep her emotions under control. Gently pushing Edward upwards, she checked him over, tears forming in her eyes at the sight of his haunted eyes. Next, removing Alphonse's bloody hands and fabric from the Colonel, she inspected his wounds, bile rising in her throat as she did so. The Colonel's chances of survival weren't looking too good, she thought as tears fell down her cheeks as she began to sob. Repeating the words, "No, no, no, no!" to herself. Placing the ebony's head in her lap, cupping his face in her hands as she ran her thumbs over his cheeks over and over again as they waited for the ambulance to arrive."Please Colonel! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!" She cried, staring at the man's relaxed features, her heart aching at the sounds of his wheezing. Her tears falling on his face as sliding down to rest against her hands. Alphonse resumed his pressure on the man's wounds, but Edward remained silent as he stared at the dieing man before him.

o0o

About ten minutes passed before Maes came running towards them, EMTs* close behind him. They jumped at the sight of the creature and all the blood on the grass, but pushed forward. Upon reaching them, the EMTs immediately took over, checking the vitals of Edward and Roy. The young alchemist paid no attention to the questions they asked him, instead remaining silent. The EMTs removed his tank top, before bandaging the wounds to stop the bleeding. He was then hauled onto a stretcher. The boy struggling, not wanting to leave the man's side. They ignored his pleas to stay near the Colonel, taking him to an ambulance. Maes and some others helped carry Alphonse to the vehicle as well.

Riza was pulled out of the way in order for them to take care of Roy. Tearing the man's uniform open, before bandaging the wounds. Meanwhile, another EMT checked his eyes, shining a flashlight to check his pupils. Speaking into her device, she said something about 'critical' and 'punctured lung' from listening to his deep wheezes. Riza remained not far off, hugging Hayate to her for comfort. When Maes returned after the ambulance with Edward and Alphonse drove away, he comforted the woman. Looking at his best friend's still form haunted him. It was too unnatural. He feared the worst at the sight of the blood seeping through the bandages.

After the bandaging, Roy was immediately heaved onto a stretcher, the EMTs taking him towards one the ambulances at a quick pace, Riza close behind, so she could be with the Colonel on the way to the hospital. Maes and Hayate followed the ambulance down the road until they were back at the car. Starting the car, Maes drove straight to the hospital, praying that the boys were going to be okay.

**o0o**

For those of you who don't know what bushwhacking means, it is when someone is stopped or defeated by an ambush or by surprise.

*EMTs = Emergency Medical Technicians.


End file.
